


Bad Day, Good Boy

by Lauriana25



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Canon Compliant, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Choking, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humiliation, Kink Negotiation, Light Angst, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Needy Victor Nikiforov, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Spanking, Strong Language, Swearing, There are four orgasms in this fic, Top Katsuki Yuuri, master roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-13 23:17:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16901673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauriana25/pseuds/Lauriana25
Summary: When Yuuri has a rough day on the ice, Viktor knows just what to do. Say 'Please’.





	Bad Day, Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> **PLEASE NOTE**
> 
> Read. The. Tags. Please. _Please._
> 
> And enjoy! <3

“Yuuri, it really wasn’t that bad. You only made a few mistakes, and your score was..." He searched for the words for a moment. "Not the best. But this isn’t going to break you.” Viktor assured him, rubbing calming circles into his shoulder as they huddled against the cool wall of a back hallway. It was true, Yuuri’s score for his Short Program wasn’t great. He had a few too many touchdowns and he over-rotated his triple lutz, but it wasn’t going to lose him the competition. The Free Skate would definitely win him gold, even if he made a few mistakes today.

“Bullshit. You wouldn’t have made those mistakes.” Yuuri bit, muffled by jacket sleeves. His shoulders quaked and his arms wrapped tightly around his knees. 

“Yuuri, I… I don’t know what to say.” Viktor replied quietly, knowing at his core that it was probably true. But he had so many years under his belt, and had been competing for so much longer that comparing the two of them was unfair in and of itself. 

“Right. Because you can’t imagine being as terrible a skater as I am. Because you’ll never understand what it’s like to fail. Glittering God of the Skating World.” Yuuri snapped sarcastically, tears smudging his glasses and his gelled hair falling into his eyes.

“Yuuri, that’s not fair and you know it. We both agreed that when you’re competing, when you’re the one on the ice, I’m your coach. Full stop. I’m not some unattainable-” 

“ _Don’t you see how goddamn frustrated I am? How can you possibly say that? ‘Viktor Nikiforov Steps Down to Coach’, ‘Viktor Nikiforov Leaves Skating Forever?’. How can you possibly expect me to let all of that slide? I’m nothing, I’m not worth your time._ ” Yuuri screamed in Japanese, recalling the articles that still haunted him, the spiteful words left in comment sections calling Yuuri a thief, of stealing Viktor away from the skating world. His voice echoed in the dark, empty hallway like the ghost of his anxieties made manifest, hearing what sounded like another voice saying those ugly words felt more real than the touch of his fiancé’s fingertips against the nape of his neck.

“ _Zolotse_ , please… I need you to use English. I- I’m trying to learn your language, but I can’t keep up yet. Please?”

The last word triggered something in Yuuri. Hearing the way the word rolled softly off Viktor’s tongue tugged at something deep in his mind. It softened the raw ache, if only for a moment.

“I’m sorry, Viktor… I- I’m so sorry-” Yuuri heaved a sob, turning into his coach’s arms and ignoring the pain of his glasses pressing uncomfortably at the bridge of his nose. “I’m sorry I disappointed you… I’m sorry I’m not good enough.” Viktor keened at the words falling from Yuuri’s lips.

“Yuuri, look at me.” The accented words pulled Yuuri from his spiral, and amber eyes met azure in the low light. “You have nothing to be sorry for. I am not disappointed. You are beautifully, wonderfully enough for me and more, _milyy_.” Viktor crooned, removing his gloves and wiping away the tears pearling in Yuuri’s eyes and running down his cheeks. “I never want to hear you say those terrible things again. Because they are outright false. And you, Yuuri Katsuki, are not a liar.” Viktor gently combed ebony hair back into place with long fingers and laid a kiss against Yuuri’s forehead, soft and sweet as summer rain. “ I love you, Yuuri.”

“Thank you, Vi- _hic_ -ktor. I love you too.” Yuuri cried, a tiny hiccup interrupting in the adorable way that Viktor couldn’t deny he loved. As difficult as it was to watch Yuuri cry, to hold him while sobs wracked his body, watching him slowly return to himself was one of Viktor’s favorite things in the world. Watching the man he loved so dearly return to him, return to soft, happy smiles, even if his eyes were red and his throat was raw with tears.

“Of course, darling. Anything for the love of my life. Anything for the man who gave me my two L’s.” Viktor whispered, nuzzling at Yuuri’s cheek with the tip of his nose and following his words with a kiss. “Now. Let’s head back to the hotel and get some sleep, da? It’s been a long day. And I think we could both use a shower.” Yuuri’s soft laugh echoed down the hall and quickly faded with a centering breath. Viktor's ears perked up.

“Actually, Vitya… I was, um. I was wondering if we could… if you could… _kuso_. Never mind.” Yuuri stammered, his eyes falling as he stood, stretching his back from the uncomfortable position he’d held for too long. 

“Oh no you don’t, love. Tell me what you want. Please?” Viktor asked, knowing what was probably on his fiancé’s mind. And he knew what word to say to pull it out. _Please._

“Follow me?” Yuuri asked, almost demurely. Viktor could practically see Yuuri falling into it, into the dominant, commanding persona he had crafted with Viktor’s help, after a conversation they had had a few months ago. 

_“So, Yuuri. Do you have any kinks you’d like to explore? Or share with me?” Viktor asked gently over coffee._

_“K-kinks? WHh-WHAT? V-Viktor, that’s so embarrassing!” Yuuri spluttered, nearly spilling his own coffee. “It’s barely 9 in the morning, and you’re already asking sexy questions? Good god.”_

_“Can you blame me, Yuuuuuuuri? I just got engaged to the most beautiful man alive, I want to know how to fuck him right.” Viktor winked from across the table, holding up his glittering gold ring and Yuuri flushed red. “I can start, if you’d like?”_

_“Um, o-okay. Do you have any… um, kinks, Viktor?” Yuuri replied, still a bit frazzled by Viktor’s brazenness so early in the morning._

_“Well, lyubov moya, there is one thing I’d love to try with you...” Yuuri gulped, the gravel in his voice pulling him in like gravity._

_“A-and? What is it?” Yuuri asked carefully, sipping his coffee nonchalantly in attempt to hide his beetroot red cheeks._

_“I want you to humiliate me.”_

_Yuuri spat out his coffee._

Yuuri pulled him further into the darkened hallway, finally finding what he was searching for.

“Oh, Yuuri… do you have something planned for me?” Viktor teased, knowing what it would do. Yuuri turned on his heel and pulled hard on his tie, the hallway so dark he could barely see, all he knew was the heat of his breath against his cheek and the low, growling sound of his voice when he said, 

“Of course I do, Vitya. After you.” He released his grip of the silk tie and smoothed it back into place as he held the door open for him, allowing it to swing shut behind him as he followed his fiancé into the restroom. 

He clicked the lock firmly into place and flipped the light switch, casting the room in unnaturally bright blue light, and pushed Viktor into the first cubicle. The door flung open and slammed against the plastic wall, ringing in Viktor’s ears as he watched the transformation complete, his Yuuri, completely replaced with sex incarnate, the very epitome of desire. A dark shadow cast across his face as he pushed two strong hands set on Viktor’s shoulders, the older man catching on immediately. 

Viktor fell to his knees on the hard tile of the bathroom, mouth already watering in anticipation. He could feel the frustration rolling off his fiancé in droves, and he was beyond eager to fuck it out of him. Or, rather, let Yuuri fuck it out himself.

He knew Yuuri needed the release after disappointing himself on the ice. He needed that control, a persona he could slip into as easily as his costume, something to help him feel stronger, better, calmer. And, if he was totally honest, Viktor liked handing the reins to Yuuri every once in a while. As much as he loved being his coach, it was so liberating to have someone else give the orders for a change. And if it meant satisfying Yuuri… well, all the better.

“May I please suck your cock, Yuuuuuuuuri?” Viktor panted against Yuuri’s leg, making a lewd show of his mouth and tongue.

“Yes you may, Vitya. Thank you for asking so politely.” Yuuri cooed, slowly pulling down his sweatpants. Yuuri hissed as his sensitive skin met the cold air, guiding his cock into the space between them slowly.

Viktor didn't wait. Didn’t want to wait.

He latched on as soon as he could, moaning at the salty taste of Yuuri's precome. The Japanese man groaned and rocked into Viktor's mouth gently. He curled his tongue around the head, tracing the veins in the hot flesh. Viktor hollowed his cheeks and _sucked_ , bringing out a rough moan from his fiancé, whose eyes were shut, head thrown back in pleasure. Running his tongue under the crown and dipping into the folds of his foreskin pulled more precome from the slit, which Viktor gladly lapped up. Yuuri curled one hand around the nape of his neck, cradling the curve of his skull and gently toying with the short hair at the back of his head. Viktor palmed at his own erection, trapped and straining against the confines of his trousers. 

“No, Vitya. Don't touch.” Yuuri said quietly from above him. Viktor whined around his cock, the sound aborted as Yuuri pushed him down further along his length, his throat tightening at the intrusion. It brought tears to his eyes. “Hands behind your back. Don't touch until I say so.” Yuuri's whisper was rough, like sandpaper. Sexy, sexy sandpaper. Viktor did his best to nod with Yuuri's hand tightly gripping the back of his head. He reached behind him, grasping his wrists in the small of his back. “Fuck, your mouth is so perfect. Just right for me, Vitya. I love seeing you like this.” Viktor relaxed his throat and let him fuck into his mouth like a toy. As much as he loved being Yuuri's _Koibito_ , his darling, his love, when they fucked, he loved being this too, just a pretty pair of eyes and a wet hole. Yuuri's breaths came harsher and more ragged, his hips stuttering as he neared the edge.

“Go ahead, Vitya. Touch yourself. Fuckfuckfuuuck, Viktor…” he eagerly pulled his cock from its tight prison and spat in his hand. Sinking back down around him, he bobbed his head as Yuuri thrust in, the slick noise and sensation against his skin made Viktor moan, vibrating in Yuuri's cock. “Mmmmmn, gonna come, gonna come for you. Right down your throat. _Fuuuuuuuuuuck_ ,” Yuuri groaned as he came, spurts of his spend coating Viktor's throat.

Viktor eagerly swallowed Yuuri's come, moaning lewdly as the hot, thick substance slid down the back of his throat. His thighs shook as he wrapped his hand around his own cock, pumping himself towards his edge.

"Stop."

Viktor froze, staring up wide-eyed and panting at his fiancé. "Yuuuriiii, please-" he pleaded, feeling every bit as needy and pathetic as he sounded.

Yuuri smirked down at him, his chest still heaving from his orgasm. Grabbing Viktor's wrists, he pulled him to his feet with the speed and strength of a panther, and every bit as dangerous.

"What's the matter, Viktor?" Yuuri whispered hoarsely into the shell of his ear, grinning at the mewling whimper from the Russian's ruined throat. "Are you still holding back for me? You still being a good boy for me?"

"Y-yes Yuuri. PleeeAAAAAAHHH!" his begging was cut off as a strong grip enveloped his cock, the pace blistering and ruthless from the beginning. It was almost painful and Viktor _fucking_ loved it!

"So thick… so full… and all for me..." Yuuri's soft voice was so in contrast with the possessive hold on his length it made Viktor's knees buckle. Another hand on his shoulder pushed him to the wall, keeping him on his feet as Yuuri pumped and twisted him towards the edge. "You gonna give it to me, Vitya? You gonna come for me like a good boy?"

"Yes, _yesyesyes, YuurifuckfuckfuuuUUUUUCKYUUUURRIIIIIIIIIIII_!"

"That's it. Good boy, Vitya. Come for me." Yuuri's voice dark and greedy as he held the whimpering Russian against the wall of the bathroom cubicle. "Now." came the demand, low and growling.

“Oh god, fuuuuck Yuu-uuuuuri, _thankyouthankyouthankyou_ , haaahhh, FUCK~” Viktor cried as he came in Yuuri's hand, splashes of come landing on the tile floor beneath him and on the soft leather of Yuuri's right shoe. He slumped against the wall, only held up by Yuuri's arms, completely spent and fucked out.

“Vitya, you made a bit of a mess.” Yuuri said gently, but still decidedly firm, still set in his dominant persona. "Clean it up, please.” He nodded weakly, reaching behind him to the paper dispenser. As Viktor knelt to mop up his come, a gentle hand fisted in his silver hair and he stilled. The touch was both commanding and reassuring, a silent promise of both pleasure and possibly pain.

"Tut tut Vitya," a snigger from above him rumbled, "you got some on my shoe. Be a dear and see to that, if you please."

Viktor licked his dry lips and quickly nodded, dropping to his hands and knees like a man worshipping in church. Maybe he was, worshipping the idol that was his Yuuri. A shoe shuffled expectantly in front of his face and he ran the flat of his tongue over the leather.

"Good boy, Vitya." Yuuri crooned, shivering under his tracksuit at the sight of the living legend, Viktor Nikiforov, licking his own come off his shoe like a fucking dog. "Does that taste good?"

Viktor moaned like a porn star. "So good, Yuuri."

"Viktor, use the name." Viktor felt his aching cock twitch at the soft timbre of the Japanese man's voice, the featherlight stroke of long fingers through his hair.

"S-so good… _Master_."

"That's right, Vitya. And what are you?" Yuuri's voice echoed softly.

"I'm y-your good boy." Viktor whispered through his choking arousal. Yuuri clicked his tongue disapprovingly.

"... and?" He asked, expectantly. The five-time World Champion, decorated Russian Idol, Viktor Nikiforov whined like a kicked puppy, kneeling on the floor of a bathroom, licking his fiancé's shoe like a debauched animal. And enjoying it.

"And... Master's p-plaything." Viktor finally returned.

"That's right. Good boy. Such a well-behaved plaything." Yuuri stepped on the silk tie draped on the ground, pulling Viktor's face nearly completely to the floor with an embarrassing yelp. "So good for your Master."

Viktor keened as he felt himself twitch to life again. He almost regretted telling Yuuri about his humiliation kink. Almost.

"Get up. We're going home." Yuuri directed, a promise heavy on his tongue. "And don't you dare let the facade slip, Vitya. Be a good boy and behave until we leave, _da_?"

***

"Mister Nikiforov! Can we talk to you about your protégé's performance today?"

'Which one?' Viktor thought with a quick glance at Yuuri over his shoulder. The skater had put his headphones in and kept his gaze level. Viktor knew he was keeping his cool in front of the press, but he caught the flash of something heavy and... determined in those amber eyes. Swallowing thickly, Viktor turned back to the reporter.

"Yuuri may have made a few mistakes out there today, but I am confident that he will surprise you all ton-tomorrow!"

 _Shit. He had almost said "tonight"! He had nearly fucked up!_ He glanced at Yuuri again with a lick of his lips. Yuuri calmly took a sip of his water and looked down at his lap, looking every inch the exhausted athlete. Viktor followed his gaze and felt his stomach flip when Yuuri's hand trailed over his crotch, palming himself. A silent signal.

_Wrap this up, Viktor. Now._

Fumbling a quick excuse, the coach grabbed Yuuri by the forearm and ushered him to the waiting car outside. Babbling in quick Russian, Viktor gave the limo driver the name of the hotel and sank into the cool leather of the seat, releasing a shuddering breath.

"Sorry, Yuuri. I wasn't expecting so many-"

"You nearly said tonight, didn't you?"

The cold edge of Yuuri's voice made ice form under Viktor's skin, freezing his blood and burning his flesh. "No! No, I wasn't going to-"

"That was bad, Vitya." Yuuri coolly unzipped his jacket and tossed it to one side. Viktor trailed his eyes down his fiancé's chest, the black t shirt clinging to the defined abs and pecs and biceps in a sinful way, like it had been painted on. Yuuri's diet was working, it appeared. His eyes snapped back up to Yuuri's face when a hand grabbed his tie and jerked him forward. "What was it, Vitya?"

"Bad! Bad, very bad!" his voice quavered, his cock twitching again at the darkness in Yuuri's eyes.

"And what happens to bad boys, hmmm?" Yuuri smirked at the pathetic whimper from Viktor's mouth. "Say it, Viktor."

"Th-they get p-p-punished."

A hand smoothed along Viktor's cheek, fingertips warm and gentle as the other hand tugged on the tie again, almost pulling Viktor off the seat. "That's right, Vitya. So… what shall I do to you, hmm? Any ideas?"

Viktor knew Yuuri was trying to reassure him whilst staying in character; his sweet Yuuri couldn't help himself, even though he tried his best. "Anything, Master. Please!" he sounded way too eager, considering he didn't even know what might happen. But he didn't care. This was a part he loved, the anticipation. He loved how Yuuri surprised him.

After a heartbeat, the hood fell back across Yuuri's eyes and the smirk returned. He ran his hand under Viktor's chin and tugged at the collar of his shirt, pulling at the tie at the same time. Viktor quickly found himself lying across Yuuri's lap, his face buried in Yuuri's discarded jacket.

"Make a sound and you'll be punished when we get back to the hotel too." Yuuri's voice was gravelly and low, like he was talking through gritted teeth. Viktor whimpered as a hand rubbed gently over his ass, almost tenderly before **WHACK**. "Shhh, Vitya." Yuuri soothed when the Russian yelped, the first sting bringing tears to his eyes. "I won't tell you again. Are you going to be a good boy?"

"Y-yesss Master-AH!" **WHACK**. "I'll be good, I'll be - fuck!" **WHACK WHACK**. "Good boy, goodVityaforMasterohgod-" **WHACK**. "Please Master, been so bad - shit -" **WHACK WHACK** "yesyesyesMaster-"

" _Vik-toooo-ru_..." Yuuri drawled slowly, grabbing and pulling a handful of his ass, still clothed in his very expensive trousers. "I thought I said... 'make a sound and you'll be punished'. Is there a chance you want to be punished, moaning like such a dirty whore for Master like this? Hmm?" Viktor sucked his lower lip into his mouth to fight back another bone-deep moan of bliss at Yuuri's dark words. He didn't dare disobey again.

He nodded quick as he could manage with his head swimming in the cold denial and utterly drunk on rapturous pleasure.

"That's better, Vitya. Good boy. Such a good little naughty whore for Master." Yuuri crooned, toying with the waistline of his trousers. "Driver, a little privacy, please?" Yuuri asked in his shaky Russian; his usual, light tone colored with a smile. Viktor peeked up from his position to see the duality of his fiancé in action, watching the grin fade from his mouth as the privacy partition rolled up, separating them from the driver. _'Holy fuck, the driver saw all of that, didn't she?_ ' Viktor's mouth went dry at the thought, that another soul had seen Yuuri spanking him. A keening whine escaped his throat.

Quick as a flash, Yuuri pushed Viktor's trousers down over the swell of his ass and palmed the bare flesh with his heated hand, the Japanese man almost moaning at the sight of faint handprints covering the pale flesh already, aching to leave more, losing himself in the image of the Great Viktor Nikiforov, limping at tomorrow's events. **WHACK** came another blow, and Viktor attempted in vain to swallow his moan. **WHACKWHACKWHACK** fell another three in rapid succession.

"M-mmmaaster..." the word escaped him without thinking, and **WHACK** , another stinging handprint was left on his flesh. He arched his back even deeper, losing himself in the delicious pain of Yuuri's hand, mixing with the delirious pleasure of knowing that the erection pressing against his stomach was because of him.

"That's right, moan my name, pet." **WHACK**. "Cry for me. You're so damned pretty when you cry, little whore." **WHACK**. And Viktor felt it, the wetness of tears rolling down his cheeks, the command from his Master so important, so critical, that his body had reacted before his mind could stop it. **WHACKWHACK**. "Look at you... so hard and wet for me, even after you already came. Your training is going so well, little slut. I'm so glad you might be able to keep up with me someday." Yuuri crooned as he laid an unknowable number of blows against his flesh, his legs beginning to quake with pre-orgasm.

"Ple-heease... Mmmmmmaaster..." even his voice quivered, his body strung tight with pleasure as he raced toward the edge.

"What, my pet?" Yuuri crooned, barely containing his own moan as his erection ached in his tracksuit, pressing against the firmness of Viktor's stomach. He gave a lewd roll of his hips and the Russian moaned on top of him. "What does my little slut want?"

"M-Master, can-can I come? Please? I've been good, hav-haven't I?" Viktor felt his chest heaving, loud, ugly sobs spilling from his lips with every smack on his stinging ass. He rocked over Yuuri's legs, trying to find some friction for his leaking cock. He needed it, but he needed permission more.

"Have you?" Viktor wanted to weep at the taunt in Yuuri's rich voice, his hand smoothing over his reddened flesh. "Hmm, that sounded like an order to me. Are you giving me an order, Vitya?"

"NO! Nononono Master! Please, pleeeease!" Viktor rocked harder, pushing his ass up higher like a fucking dog on display. "Please, Master..."

"Hmmm, do you know how much I love your ass, Vitya?" Yuuri purred low. Viktor froze as a fingertip brushed along his cheek, dipping just a little bit inside. "It's so pretty… especially from this angle."

Viktor buried his face in Yuuri's jacket as Yuuri slid a finger inside, up to the second knuckle. His walls clenched around the intruding digit immediately and he shuddered. 

"I think you should be rewarded for being a good boy." Yuuri kept sliding his finger deeper, slowly, digging his teeth into his lip at the sounds that came from his fiancé. "Would you like that, Vitya? Does my little slut want my fingers?"

"Yes, fuckyesfuckyesMaster-" Viktor screamed as a second finger joined the first, scissoring and plunging deeper and deeper. Yuuri kept a tight grip on Viktor's tie as he thrust his fingers inside, a tug every now and again reminding the wrecked Russian to keep his voice down. "Master, 'mclose, so _closesoclose_ -"

“So eager for me, Vitya. I like this side of you, so needy and helpless for me…” Yuuri crooned, low and dangerous. He quickened the pace of his fingers, drawing out the delicious torture with a sporadic brush against Viktor’s prostate. “... and arching up for me like this? _God_ , you’re like a bitch in heat, aren’t you? You **_need_** this, don’t you?” Yuuri growled, the roughness of his voice falling over Viktor like hot coals, every syllable lighting his body on fire. “You need my touch, need Master to take you apart, hm?” He yanked a little on the tie, forcing a reply from a choked throat.

“Y-yes, Maaster, please, _needitneedyou_... hooOO _Ohmygod_ , ‘mgonnna, goonnaaa… _shiiiIIIIT_!” he screamed into the car bench seat, his body arching into the tips of Yuuri’s fingers as they bullied that spot, the spot that always made him see stars. He knew he had lost control of his voice, spewing all sorts of Russian profanities in rapid-fire delirium. Yuuri, nearly too drunk on his own pleasure barely had enough time to react, to tighten his pull on Viktor’s tie like a leash.

“Come for me, little slut. Come on Master’s fingers.” Yuuri ordered and Viktor lost control of his body too. He was wound tight like a spring, and he suddenly snapped. His body emptied into Yuuri’s lap as he screamed his name, jolting through his orgasm as if he had been struck by lightning. 

Viktor canted and squirmed in Yuuri's lap, panting for breath and drooling, overstimulation of his prostate making him mewl.

"M-Master… please, wanna-wanna make you come too~"

Yuuri laughed, a dark honeyed sound that dripped from his lips as he reached between them to shove the front of his tracksuit bottoms down. His cock sprang up, red and dripping, the vein thick and throbbing.

"You want this too, Vitya?" He guided Viktor onto his knees in the limo, grateful for the wider legroom in these classic cars. "Such a greedy boy today." He pumped himself a few times, moaning lewdly at the flushed expression on his fiancé's face. "Well? What are you waiting for?"

With a breathy moan Viktor bobbed his head between Yuuri's legs, swallowing him up to the hilt. His throat was still slightly raw from earlier, but that only made him more eager to finish. To give Yuuri that last glorious crest. To satisfy his lover as only his lover could satisfy him.

"FuckVityayess! Fuckfuckfuckfuuuu _uuuUUUUUUUCKKK_!" Yuuri tipped his head back and thrust his hips up suddenly as he came, making Viktor choke slightly. His body thrummed with the aftershocks as Viktor swallowed what he could before pulling off and coughing into his elbow. He knew he was close, he just didn't know he was that close!

" _Kuso_! Vitya I'm... I'm sorry! Hah, Christ… are-are you alright?"

Viktor coughed, his eyes stinging. He pulled the silk pocket square from his breast pocket and wiped his mouth before pulling up his trousers and moving to sit back on the seat, helped by Yuuri's gentle hands.

"I'm alright, _lyubov moya_. Really, I'm fine!" He beamed his bright heart-shaped smile and pulled Yuuri to him for a searing kiss. He enjoyed this part as much as everything else. Master didn't kiss his plaything. But Yuuri gladly, eagerly, kissed his fiancé.

"I'd better not have to make any long speeches tomorrow," Viktor chuckled, running a hand over his throat; it was definitely still going to be sore in the morning. "Or have to sit too long at the Kiss & Cry, so try not to keep me waiting when you finish."

“So sassy, Vitya. Maybe I should change my mind about not punishing you when we get back to the room…” Yuuri chuckled lightly at the expression that fell across Viktor's face, like he had truly forgotten the words Yuuri had spoken in the heat of the moment. 

“R-really? Yuu-Master, I-” 

“Nonono, we're done for the night. I don't think I can go again. Though I wouldn't mind a massage when we get back, Vitya.” Yuuri sighed, waving Viktor's words away with his hand. “I was only joking, _koibito_.”

“Thank god!” Viktor breathed a long exhale and fell back against the car seat. As much as he thoroughly loved what had just happened, he wasn’t sure if he could keep up with him if they started things up again. Thankfully, Yuuri was more aware of his limitations than he was.

Yuuri reached over and fixed a strand of Viktor’s hair that had stuck up at an odd angle, smoothing his hand down the back of his head to the nape of his neck. Viktor moved into the touch, sapphire eyes shining as he smiled. Yuuri noticed how the whites of his eyes had turned slightly pink and swallowed nervously. Maybe he’d gotten too carried away this time.

“I… I love you, Vitya. You know that, right?” he asked timidly, the persona completely tucked away for another day.

Viktor caught Yuuri’s wrist in his hand, turning his head to softly kiss his palm. “I do. And I love you too. So, so much.”

Yuuri nestled into the crook of Viktor's arm and smiled, readjusting his tracksuit bottoms just as they pulled up to the hotel. Viktor stepped out first and held out his hand to Yuuri. Yuuri pretended not to notice the blush on the driver's face as she held the door. He pretended not to notice the way Viktor winced as he walked. He pretended that he wasn't hiding a come stain as he tied his jacket around his midriff.

As far as the world was concerned, he was Yuuri Katsuki, silver medallist and protégé of the living legend, Viktor Nikiforov.

What went on behind closed doors… well, the surprises were endless.

**Author's Note:**

> O_O"
> 
> In your face, Christian Grey!
> 
> Team #MutualDistraction really don't have a filter - we'll tackle any scenario, be it sexting, vampires or bdsm XD
> 
> This was our first foray into anything this kinky so we hope you enjoyed it as much as we enjoyed writing it :)
> 
> IA, as always, is a terrible influence and a god awful enabler - and I wouldn't have her any other way! How I managed to write anything before I met her, I'll never know <3
> 
> We live off comments and kudos, so drop us a line - we'll always reply xxx
> 
> ( _Hey everyone, IA in italics today! I'd would like to thank everyone for reading, and point out the fact that although I might be a terrible influence, it was Lauriana's 'moment of inspiration' to throw the whole 'master' thing in there. But that might just be because kink is contagious and I'm... well, you've read the sin I write. Love you all! <3_)


End file.
